


Over A Cup Of Tea

by Angiestrangelittlecorner



Series: Tumblr one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Marichat, One-Shot, The way you said Iove you, a bit of french, ask away, early 1900s or late 1800s, formal speaking, if you need translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestrangelittlecorner/pseuds/Angiestrangelittlecorner
Summary: She stepped aside and he smiled brightly, walking into her house and taking everything in. Chat Noir smiled at her, and it was the most beautiful thing she knew she’d ever see. She yearned to draw inspiration from him but held herself back.She wouldn’t be inspired by the man that broke her heart and shattered her innocence. She left Nathaniel for him, and then he left her heartbroken in the morning.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Over A Cup Of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on tumblr inspired me: Over a cup of tea.  
The prompt list is "the way you said i love you"  
You can find it here, if you'd like: https://miraculousnisses.tumblr.com/post/189128022275/the-way-you-said-i-love-you

**0.7 K**

The knock on the door woke Marinette from a much-needed rest.

She was rather tired these days, all the work and sewing and extra hours at the library to help pay for her fabrics and her home… she could hardly keep awake anymore.

Of course, someone would bother her the moment she finally got some rest.

Marinette scowled and attempted to smooth down her hair quickly before opening the door.

A man with a mask stood on the other side. A mask and…the ears of a cat. She could hardly see his face in the dim light.

Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion as the odd man bowed. “_Pardonne-moi_, but I think the theater is a few streets down.”

He raised his face to look upon her, a smirk gracing his features.

_Chat Noir_. The cause of most mischief in Paris. The cause of most her heartache.

His odd mask moved with his eyes as he looked up at her through lashes. Fascinated, Marinette leaned closer, reaching out to touch the mask.

He didn’t let her, as he never had, and probably never would. “Whoa, _Purr_incess, it’s hardly proper to touch a man when you’ve just met him.”

Marinette blushed. His voice was beautiful, but it was the sly glint in his eyes that did it, letting her know what he meant by the word _touch_.

“We’ve met before.” She muttered, recalling _that_ night.

His grin fell and he stood sharply, taking a step towards her, his voice just above a whisper. His eyes spoke a language she didn't understand, and she searched them, looking for translation. “You remember.” 

She gasped, her blush deepening and a shiver coursing through her veins. Her heart pounded in her chest. “What have I done to have to see you again? Surely I cannot be this unlucky to meet you who spoke lies and left me alone and afraid when the dawn broke.” She demanded, taking a step back to place her hand on the door. The smirk fell from her handsome stranger’s face, his eyes flashing in panic.

“Wait! I’m sorry, _je veux seulement vous parler, Mademoiselle. Si vous plait_. Over tea, perhaps?”

She raised a brow. “Inviting yourself into my home for tea, are you?”

His big green eyes pouted at her and she cursed the existence of beautiful people with beautiful eyes. This boy could put Manon to shame. _Marinette, you can’t!_

She squeezed her eyes shut. “_Mon Dieu. _Alright! Fine, come in! But don’t touch anything!”

She stepped aside and he smiled brightly, walking into her house and taking everything in. Chat Noir smiled at her, and it was the most beautiful thing she knew she’d ever see. She yearned to draw inspiration from him but held herself back.

She wouldn’t be inspired by the man that broke her heart and shattered her innocence. She left Nathaniel for him, and then he left her heartbroken in the morning.

_Do not trust monsters._

Marinette scowled at Chat Noir and pointed to her chaise. “Sit.”

She left and came back with tea. He was sitting nervously, fiddling with the ring on his finger. He stopped when he saw her, his eyes not staying from her as she set the tea on the table.

“_Donc, qu’est-que c’est?_ What do you want?”

He licked his lips and gulped. He opened his mouth a few times, only to shut it again. He took a cup of tea and lifted it to his lips.

She reached to stop him. “Wait! It’s hot!”

She watched in horror as he downed the whole cup, his eyes wide and terrified. She gaped at him. “Chat Noir! You’re going to hurt yourself! What on earth is the matter with you?”

She ran to him, taking the cup from his hands and away from his reach. His hands took hold of hers and she turned her gaze to meet his.

The translation came to her, and she understood the message she hadn’t before.

“Marinette,” he breathed, “I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> basically they had a one night stand after a while of friendship, and Marinette left Nathaniel because she was in love with him. He left her after the one night stand because he didn't want to hurt mari, since he's basically a criminal. people tend not to think of consequences for actions until they wake the next morning and realize what they've done, so that's where Chat was coming from. This is probably two or three weeks after it happened, and Chat has been keeping an eye on her, and he's constantly in regret over his decision to leave because he's in love with her. He finally decides to see her cause it's been a while and he's still in love.  
angst is something i apparently cannot stay away from rip.


End file.
